Undercover Gone Wrong
by mariskafan2012
Summary: When Olivia is undercover trying to catch a serial rapist, she winds up getting kidnapped. It's up to Elliot to save her, but will his love for her get in the way? E/O COMPLETE. LAST CHAPTER BY Jareau-Freak-Forever-101
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the kind reviews on my first fic. They've really encouraged me to keep going. The idea for this story came to me this afternoon during study hall (:**_

_** I actually borrowed the idea of the beginning scene from an episode of Tequila and Bonetti "Teach Your Children". Which starred Mariska Hargitay. But the rest of the scenes are mine (:**_

**_Disclaimer: The characters you recognize don't belong to me, sadly. The characters you don't and the story plot belong to me though!_**

**Chapter 1**

"El, I don't think he's here" Liv said into her earpiece.

The SVU squad has been trying to catch this serial rapist for over a month now. He has attacked six women already, all late at night and in Central Park. Olivia was undercover, posing as a civilian. The Captain had sent her on this operation hoping they're perp might try to attack her and they could finally get him into custody.

"Liv, just wait it out. Tonight fits his time pattern. He'll be here"

Olivia was getting frustrated. She hadn't been getting much sleep since she started working on this case. It was already after midnight and she was tired.

She was about to tell Elliot she was coming back to the car when she heard footsteps and leaves crunch. She turned around to see a tall shadowy figure.

Olivia turned back around and began walking quickly.

"Elliot I think I've got something" Olivia said into her earpiece before she felt something grab her waist. She turned around to see the same shadowy figure who was now forcing her into a wooded area of the park.

"Elliot! Elliot!" She screamed until the man clamped his hand over her mouth and continued dragging her towards the trees.

Elliot who had heard Liv's screams was now out of the car and running down the pavement to the last spot he had seen Olivia. He ran off the path and into the woods though as he heard more desperate cries for help.

"Get off me!" Olivia screamed at the man who was now lying on top of her.

Elliot arrived in time to see the man lying on Olivia whip out a gun and press it into her temple.

"Drop your gun!" He shouted at Elliot who had had his weapon pointed at him since he arrived moments ago.

Olivia lay on the ground frozen. The gun dug into her temple deeper and she could feel and line of blood drip down her scalp.

"Drop it!" the man yelled again.

Out of fear of what he might do to Olivia, Elliot dropped the gun. The man jumped up quickly pulling Olivia with him. He began walking sideways around Elliot, back towards the path, all the while keeping his gun pressed against Olivia's head.

Elliot just stood there frozen, watching as this man, who was no doubt the man who had raped six women, dragged his partner, the love of his life, away.

It was now early morning. The exact time Elliot was not sure of. He was back at the station house, along with the rest of the squad.

"I was right there, why didn't I just shoot him?" Elliot asked to no one in particular.

"Elliot, it's not your fault. He had a gun on her. You had no idea what he would have done if you hadn't dropped your weapon" said John trying to console him.

"John! We have no idea where Liv is or what that psycho has done to her! And it's all my fault!"

After the man, who they still hadn't identified, had disappeared with Liv, Elliot ran around aimlessly trying to get a lead on the direction he took her. When he came up with nothing, he phoned Cragen and remorsefully told him what had just happened.

"We'll find her man, you gotta have faith. Liv is a strong girl, she'll make it" Fin said.

"Elliot, I need to interview you, I need you to tell me what you saw tonight at the park" Cragen said with a frown.

Elliot followed Cragen into the interrogation room and he knew the others would probably be outside listening by the window.

"So what went down tonight Elliot?"

"Well nothing at first, and I'm pretty sure we were about to pack it in, but then Liv said she thought she heard something. The next thing i know she's screaming my name" Elliot was on the brink of tears and Cragen could tell. It saddened him and he wasn't looking forward to hearing what was coming next.

"I got out of the car and started running towards her screams. When I got there he was lying on top of Olivia. He saw me and took out his gun and pressed it against her head. He told me to drop my gun, I did. Then he grabbed Liv and took off. I didn't know what to do. I would have followed them, but he had a gun to her head and I didn't know what he would have done to her if I had." He couldn't control the tears any longer. They were freely running down his cheeks now. He couldn't help it. The woman he loved had been taken from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't know where she was or what was happening to her, and it was killing him.

_**Okay, that was chapter 1. Next chapter you'll find out what's goin on with Liv. Pease Review! It'll make me super happy! (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter. So many people demanding I update asap, well here ya go. lol. I've been wracking my brain all afternoon trying to figure out where i'm going with this story. And i'm still not even sure. lol. ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: characters you recognize aren't mine. The few that you don't, are. yay! haha. No, I would much rather own the real SVU characters. But wouldn't we all?**_

Olivia woke up to a throbbing headache and sore wrists. She looked up to see her hands tied with rope to a bedpost. She looked around her. She noticed she was lying on a bed, in a room that looked as if a teenage boy lived in it. The room was well lit, but the shades on the windows were closed so she couldn't see outside.

She began tugging at the ropes that bound her wrists. It was no use though. The knots were too tight and all she was doing was tearing up her skin even more. Olivia looked down to see she was still wearing her outfit from the night before, a blue mini dress with a black jacket and a pair of black heels. She would have normally worn something like this on a date. She never dreamed she would be kidnapped while wearing it.

Liv started thinking about last night. After Elliot had dropped his gun, her captor grabbed her and started running back to the path. He pulled her into a van that was outside the park. Olivia wondered how neither she nor Elliot had seen it before, but she was certainly regretting it now. She screamed as loud as she could while he was driving, until he pulled over, climbed into the back and shoved a gag into her mouth. She tried to fight him but he punched her so hard in the face that she passed out. That's all she remembered. When she woke up, she was here in this room.

She knew Elliot would be feeling guilty. He had come along to protect her and now look at where she is. She wanted him to know that this wasn't his fault. She would never blame him. He has tried to help her, but the man put a gun to her head, silently threatening to kill her if he didn't drop his weapon. Which he did. This wasn't his fault and she just wanted him to know that.

Olivia was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard the doorknob turn. She looked up to see a young man, only appearing to be in his early twenties. He was white, with shaggy dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie.

"Rise and shine sweetness" He said as he pulled her badge out of his pocket.

Olivia just glared at him. Was this really the same man who had attacked her last night? He had completely overpowered her then, but now looking at him, she realized he was only a boy. She figured she was probably almost twice his age. She knew he was taller than her but she hadn't realized how thin he was. He couldn't have weighed 20 pounds more than herself.

"What do you want?" she asked him, not a hint of fear anywhere in her voice.

"Oh, nothing right now" he answered her with anger.

"My partner will be here anytime now to bust your ass!"

"I'm counting on it" he said as he walked over to her and untied one of her hands. He pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"Call him"

Olivia wasted no time, soon the phone was against her ear, ringing.

"Oh my God Olivia! Are you okay? Where are you?" Elliot shouted into his end of the line once seeing that 'Liv' was blinking on his caller ID.

"I'm fine Elliot. I'm okay" was all she was able to to say before the man ripped the phone from her ear and began speaking to Elliot himself.

"Elliot? Hmm, well Elliot, I've got your partner here and I'm sure she misses you very much"

"What did you do to her you son of a bitch?!" Elliot seethed angrily, not believing what Olivia had said about being alright.

"Oh I haven't done anything yet. But that could change very soon"

"What do you want?"

"You're partner was just wondering the same thing" he said with a smirk.

"Meet me at the docks tonight at 10. I'll give you your partner back, but then I'm walking out. No shoot outs or arrest warrants, nothing. Deal?"

"Deal" Elliot said immediately. He wanted his partner back and if that meant giving this creep the satisfaction of thinking he was gonna walk out of this, so be it.

"Excellent, see you tonight detective"

**_TBC. I hope you guys are liking this. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I wanted to get this posted a little sooner, sorry. I would have had it up yesterday, but I got a little distracted...see, I got my AUTOGRAPHED picture of MARISKA HARGITAY in the mail! So I had to go out and get a frame, and decide where I was gonna hang it in my room. That can be very time consuming. lol.**_

_**Okay so here ya go. Chapter 3!**_

"Get up, we're leaving" the man told Olivia as he untied her wrists from the bedpost.

Olivia had been left alone in the room all day. After the man hung up the phone with Elliot, he had left her. She knew something would be going down later that night though. She heard him tell Elliot to meet him at the docks at 10. He was going to return her to El, in exchange for his freedom. She didn't want that. Se wanted him to pay for what he did to those six women. She just hoped Elliot would be thinking straight and would bring backup.

"Jimmy! Let's go!" the man, who had his arm wrapped around Olivia's waist yelled in no direction in particular.

They were outside now, standing on the stoop of what she now realized was a small apartment building.

"Whoa. Who's Jimmy?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Oh come on Olivia. You didn't really think I was going to deliver you by myself did you?" He answered with a giggle.

"I mean, who knows who your partner decided to bring with him, it's only fair I get to bring a friend too"

As he finished speaking Olivia saw a van pull up in front of them. It was dark but there was a street lamp turned on above them, so she was able to notice that it was the same van she was driven here in. She quickly memorized the license plate number as she realized this was going to be her ride to the docks.

The man roughly tied her hands together with some left over rope he had, then he threw her into the back of the van. Then he opened up the passenger door and climbed in.

"Derek, what's the plan?" The man who Olivia assumed was Jimmy asked her captor.

Derek. She finally knew his name. She would be sure to remember it while filing him as a 'most wanted' person. That is, if he got his way and was able to walk away from this. Which she prayed to God he wouldn't.

"Well hopefully Detective... what was his name again Livvy?" Derek asked with a sly grin.

"Detective Stabler" she replied through gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes. Well hopefully Detective Stabler will follow through on his end of the deal and show up alone without an arrest warrant or a weapon. If he does, we'll just drop his sweet little partner off and get the hell outta dodge. If he doesn't follow through though, I have another plan."

Those words scared Olivia. She was beginning to think it would be better if Elliot just listen to Derek. She didn't want him to get away, but she would never forgive herself if Elliot got hurt, or worse, trying to save her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Elliot, can you hear me?" Elliot heard in his left ear.

He was getting fitted with an earpiece and Cragen was making sure everything was working okay.

"Yea Cap I can hear you."

"Elliot, don't worry, me and the guys will be right behind you the whole time" Cragen said to a flustered looking Elliot, face to face this time.

"I know Captain. I just don't want him to have a chance to hurt Liv if he sees you."

"He won't" Cragen said placing a reassuring hand on his detectives shoulder. "Now come on, it's almost 10."

"Let's get into position everybody!" he yelled to the rest of his squad.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Olivia, Derek and Jimmy now sit waiting in the van for Elliot to show.

"He's late" Derek said turning to Olivia. "For your sake, you better hope he shows."

Olivia just glared at him with a hate filled stare. She refused to give him the satisfaction of responding.

"Derek" Jimmy said trying to get the man's attention. When Derek looked at him Jimmy pointed out the window at a man.

"Is that him?" Derek asked Olivia who was now also looking out the window at the man.

"Yes" she answered quietly.

"Let's hope he's smart about this" Derek said as he climbed out of the van.

Elliot was walking toward the only van in the near-empty lot when he saw a man get out of the passenger side. He stood still until he saw the man open the back door of the van and pull out a woman. He instantly recognized her as Olivia once she turned around. He took a second to take in her appearance. She was still wearing the same clothe she was the night she was taken. Her hands were tied together in front of her with rope. He saw the cut and bruised part of her temple where the man had dug the gun into it, but besides that she appeared to be unharmed. He was so glad.

"Olivia!" he yelled as he took off in a full sprint towards the car.

"El!" Olivia yelled back happy to see him again. God, she had missed him so much.

As soon as Elliot got close enough, he wrapped Olivia in the tightest hug she'd ever received. She wished so badly she could return the embrace, but her hands were still painfully tied together.

"You." Elliot said, ending the hug with Olivia and facing the man who was still standing next to her, the man who's identity he still didn't know. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, as promised. Now you have your partner back, I'm outta here" Derek said as he made a move for the front seat.

"Not so fast man" Elliot said as he grabbed the man's shirt. "You didn't really think I was gonna let you walk outta this did you?"

"Hey, we had a deal. Let me go." The man said as he slapped Elliot's hands away.

Cragen saw that Elliot was trying to take this guy in, and he was resisting. He decided to start moving his team in.

"What the hell!" Derek yelled as he saw a car and a group of people, cops he could tell from the jackets they were wearing, running towards them."You said you would come alone!"

"Yeah, well, I lied. Now come on, it's over." Elliot stated plainly.

Jimmy, who had gone unrecognized this whole time, now got out of the van. Olivia tried to warn Elliot but he got to her too quickly. He wrapped his hand around her mouth, only allowing her a muffled scream, and smacked her on the top of her head with his gun, knocking her out cold. Elliot, who had heard her scream turned around to see Olivia being thrown into the backseat once again by a man he hadn't seen before. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, they held him there and he couldn't move, partially because the man was much stronger than he appeared, and partially because he was still watching Olivia's body fall into the backseat. He didn't notice when the other man raised his arm to hit him, but he sure as hell felt the blow. Again and again this man he didn't know hit him, while the man he knew as Liv's kidnapper held him in place. He was beginning to feel light headed, things kept getting darker and darker until he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Derek grabbed Elliot's body and threw him into the backseat next to Olivia. Jimmy had already rushed back to the drivers seat and the van was now running.

"Derek! We gotta get outta here! Now!" he screamed at him.

Derek wasted no time. He climbed into the passengers seat and Jimmy immediately floored it.

The other detectives who were running toward them up until this point, stopped dead in their tracks. There was no way they would be able to outrun a van and they knew it. Cragen however, who was in the squad car sped up to try and catch them. But it was too late, by the time he got around the corner, the van was already gone.

Elliot had told him that the man said not to bring back up. He had refused that idea though. He didn't want the man to get away and go free. So he decided he would put a team together to catch him once Elliot had Olivia. But he screwed up, the man saw him and freaked. Now not only did they not get the guy, or _guys, _he now realized, he now had two of his best detectives held hostage. He couldn't help but blame himself.

_**Hey I hope you like it. REVIEW! NOW! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. Sorry this one took a while. I have been suffering from major writers block. I could not think of what I was gonna write in this chapter. I still don't know if I like it. Review to let me know!**_

_**Is anyone else super pissed that SVU isn't on tonight? Come on, the elections? Elect Obama and move on. haha. If you don't like Obama, TOO DAMN BAD! (: **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own um. makes me cry sometimes, but i'll get over it. eventually.**_

"Ow" Liv whined sleepily as she began to wake up. She looked around her and noticed that she wasn't in the same room she was in before. This room was dark and cold. The ground was hard, and it was larger. She guessed it was an abandoned warehouse. There were more than a few of those in the city.

She tried to stand up but quickly regretted it.

"Ah! Shit!" she hollered as she doubled over in pain, holding her head.

Her mind flashed back to last night. They had almost gotten out of it, but Jimmy had seen Cragen and the rest the squad and freaked. She hadn't even noticed he'd left the car before she felt hard metal make contact with her skull. She was out immediately. She didn't even know what had happened to Elliot.

Elliot. Where was Elliot? Was he okay? What happened to him?

"Elliot!?" She screamed in no direction in particular, killing her head but she didn't care.

"Elliot!?"

"Hmmmmmm"

Liv took off in the direction of the noise she heard, stopping when she saw a figure, flat across the ground, through the dull lighting of the warehouse.

"Elliot" she breathed in relief as she saw her long-time partner laying on the ground, breathing. Sure, he was cut and bruised to hell and his hands were tied tightly to a pole right next to him, but he was breathing. And he was waking up.

"Liv?" He said glancing into her eyes. He began to look around him. Then she saw a look of shock and horror in his eyes and on his face, as if he was just realizing the situation they were in.

"Liv! Olivia! Oh my God. Are you alright? What happened?" He asked in one breath.

"I'm fine Elliot, really. All I remember is seeing the squad speeding up to us, then Jimmy must've knocked me out because waking up here, like two minutes ago, is the last thing I remember.

"Jimmy isn't the guy who kidnapped you though. Do you know his name? I swear to God when we get outta here I'm gonna kill the both of them!" Elliot yelled, suddenly overcome with anger.

"Elliot, you need to calm down. You're injured, getting wound up could hurt you even more."

"Calm down!? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when we've just been kidnapped by the same sick fuck who has had you alone for almost 24 hours? I don't even know what went on during that time, or what he did to you. And I can't even protect you now, not with my hands tied to this goddamn pole!"

Elliot was furious. The thought of something happening to Liv, and him not being able to do anything about it killed him. He began tugging at his restraints, rattling the pole and shaking his body fiercely.

"El, please" Olivia begged in a sad tone.

Hearing her words, Elliot stopped immediately. He looked up into her sad brown eyes, surprised to see the shiny wetness of tears. He could tell she was trying to keep them from falling.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that." Elliot said, sincerely remorseful. "Come here"

Olivia crawled up next to Elliot, cuddling into his chest. Seeing him act like that had scared her. She knew they were in a hopeless situation and she needed him to be strong for her. She felt so safe at that moment, laying next to Elliot. She wanted so badly for him to be able to wrap his arms around her, but she knew his handcuffs were unforgiving and that that would be impossible.

The two of them layed there together for several minutes until Olivia broke the silence.

"His name is Derek."

"What Liv?" Elliot asked, not hearing her.

"The other guy, the one who kidnapped me, his name is Derek. He didn't do anything to me Elliot I swear."

Olivia could feel Elliot physically relax as he heard her last statement. She snuggled in closer to give him some extra reassurance. It was nearly dawn now. She could tell from the extra light coming in from a tall window on the wall opposite her. Whatever Derek and Jimmy had planned for them would be going down soon. That, they both knew.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Guys! we got something!" Munch yelled as he ran into the precinct.

"What do ya have?" Cragen asked jumping off of Olivia's desk, where he had been sitting for several hours trying to find a break in the case.

"We got a match on the license plate."

Last night, before the van took off with the squads two best detectives, a uni had caught the license plate number. Cragen was so thankful at the moment for that officer. He would definitely have to talk to him about a promotion.

"The van belongs to a Derek Somers. He has a record. Aggravated sexual assault and domestic violence charges were filed last year. The charges were dropped though. I think he's our guy captain."

"Lets go." Cragen said, grabbing his coat and walking out the door, Munch and Fin right behind him.

_**Okay. Hope you guys are liking this. Review please so i can find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm really liking the reviews I've been getting. A few of them make me so happy I go around showing them off to my friends and family. lol. I'm so excited! Just 1 week and 1 more day till 'wildlife'! God that ep sounds amazing. Everyone here should go read "Their Wild Life" by Raychel. That woman is amazing :D Okay well i don't know how I'm doing with my updating. Is it frequently enough? Too slow? Let me know please.**_

_**Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize, sadly, do not belong to me. But seriously, who wouldn't want to own the two hottest sex detectives on TV? :D**_

"This is the place" John said to Cragen and Fin as they climbed out of the car.

It turns out, Derek lived only two blocks away from Central Park, where he has been attacking women for months now. The apartment building was pretty nice. It wasn't trashy like some of the ones down in lower Manhattan. It was almost as nice as Olivia's building.

On their way there, Cragen had called for backup. Based on the three squad cars and the ambulance that had pulled up, he guessed they were there.

"Captain Cragen?" What do we got?" an officer asked Cragen.

"Derek Somers. He kidnapped one of my detectives two days ago, Olivia Benson. Last night we made arrangements for him to let her go. Another detective, Elliot Stabler was supposed to pick her up alone. He saw us though, upon our arrival Derek and his unknown partner shoved them both in his van and drove off" Cragen informed the officer, sharing with him the short version.

"We're gonna look around his apartment but we don't know what we'll find, so be ready. He lives in apartment 1D. Let's suit up and get in there!" Cragen shouted facing his detectives and the rest of the officers.

The team was inside the building now, right outsides Derek's door. Cragen had his ear up against it, listening for any sounds or movements. Nothing. He began slamming his clenched fist into the wood.

"Derek Somers! NYPD! Open up now!" he yelled angrily. Nothing.

"Do it" he said to an officer, moving away from the door. The younger officer wasted not time slamming his foot, full force into the door. It flew open harshly, banging into the wall behind it. The backup officers rushed in first, followed by Cragen, Munch, and Fin. They searched every room in the apartment, not finding anyone.

"All clear!" yelled an officer. That statement saddened Cragen, he was hoping they'd find Derek and his partner in one room and arrest them. Then find Liv and El in another room, safe and sound, and that would be the end of it. Sadly that wasn't the case. There wasn't anything there. They had nothing to go on. They were back to square one.

"Captain!" Cragen was interrupted from his negative thoughts by the sound of Munch yelling for him.

"Captain, over here, in the bedroom!"

Cragen hurried to the room he had heard his detective's voice from. Upon entering it, he saw right away why Munch had called him. On the far wall of the room was a bed, complete with messy sheets and cut rope hanging from the headboard.

"Let's get CSU in here. I want those ropes tested for skin fragments, those sheets tested for fluids, and every surface in this room tested for prints." Anything to find out if Olivia or Elliot had been in the room at one point.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Elliot and Olivia had fallen asleep together hours ago. It was now well into the afternoon. Olivia slowly started to wake up, the pain in her head had dulled a little, but it still hurt like hell. Elliot, feeling Olivia's movements on his body, began to wake up too.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily, noticing the now, bright sun coming in through the small window above them.

Liv reached over to El's wrist, glancing at his watch to answer his question.

"It's 1:17. Oh, we've been out forever. Where the hell are Derek and Jimmy?"

"I think I found Jimmy" Elliot replied motioning towards the door.

Olivia looked on to see that Elliot was right. There was Jimmy, unlocking the doors to the warehouse. "Stay cool El" Liv warned before Jimmy stepped inside, locking the doors again behind him.

"Well, if that isn't just a Kodak moment, I don't know what is" Jimmy said in a sarcastic tone, looking at Olivia and Elliot.

"Jimmy, where's Derek?" Olivia questioned. As strange as it may have seemed, she felt more comfortable around Derek. Jimmy was a lot older and a lot larger than Derek. He looked rough. Derek was just a kid, she was sure of it. He had also had her alone, tied to a bed for a whole day, and hadn't touched her. She didn't feel right around Jimmy.

"Wow, was he that good that you won't even consider giving me a chance?" He asked her, sounding hurt, and beginning to walk towards her.

Olivia stood up and slowly started to back away, staring into Elliot's eyes the whole time. She hadn't even questioned herself as to why only Elliot had been tied up, but she was starting to realize that it was probably for this exact moment.

"Aw come on, don't be like that" Jimmy said, beginning to back her right into a corner.

"Stay away from her you son of a bitch!" Elliot shouted at him, recognizing his intentions with Olivia.

Jimmy started to turn toward Elliot, anger flashing in his eyes when Olivia unconsciously grabbed his arm and turned him back towards her. She didn't want him to hurt Elliot, especially not with him being tied to the pole, defenseless.

Jimmy just smiled at Olivia. "You don't want me to touch her huh?" He asked glancing back at Elliot. "Then you'll hate this."

Jimmy grabbed Olivia's shoulders and flung her onto the cold, hard floor. He stood above her and removed his jacket, then quickly climbed on top of her so she wouldn't have a chance to get up. She began swinging her arms and legs, trying to strike him hard enough to get him off her. He realized this though, so he pinned her legs down with his and he swiftly moved to lift up her dress, the dress she was still wearing from that undercover job, two days ago, when this had all started.

He had successfully rolled her dress up to her waist. She was laying there helpless, having no control over what he did to her. He paused for a moment to unfasten his jeans and pull them off, one leg at a time, while still keeping Olivia secured to the ground beneath him. She kicked at him fiercely, to no avail though as he layed back down on top of her. As he did so, Olivia could feel his rock-hard member push against her thigh.

Elliot was merely a few yards away from them, watching helplessly as the horrific scene played out in front of him. He was shaking the hell out of the pole and yelling furiously at Jimmy to stop what he was doing to her, but it did no good. Jimmy was going to rape Olivia, his partner, and the woman he loved. He was going to have to watch it happen, and he wouldn't be able to do a Goddamn thing about it.

With all the noise of Olivia's desperate cries for help and Elliot's shouts of hatred, no one had noticed the fourth party enter the building. After hearing a harsh bang, Elliot and Olivia watched as Jimmy fell to floor. Olivia immediately rolled away from from Jimmy, pulling down her dress to feel less exposed as she went. She and Elliot both looked up in horror to see Derek standing above them, with a smoking gun still pointed at Jimmy's body.

**_Cliffhanger I know. My first really mean one too. haha. I didn't even know I was gonna end it this way until about three paragraphs ago. Seriously people, I'm pulling this stuff outta thin air. Writing as I go. I get headaches trying to plan ahead. So there ya go._**

**_Again, let me know me if you think I am updating frequently enough. And tell me how you're liking this. So pretty much just REVIEW! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm kinda getting excited about my own story. lol. I had no idea I was going to end up writing it like this so I'm kind of excited to see where this goes too. Cuz I have no idea yet :D Hope you guys like it though._**

**_Whoa. i just looked out my window...and it is snowing. It's 39 degrees here. Wtf?????  
_**

Derek looked at the gun in shock and dropped it to the ground. He then grabbed a small knife and began walking towards Elliot. He knelt down and cut the ropes that bound his wrists. Elliot was so busy staring at Olivia's shaking figure that he hadn't even noticed the act of kindness. But the moment he felt his arms drop, he shot up and ran over to her.

"Olivia! Sweetheart are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say.

"We gotta get outta here now Elliot. Grab Olivia and let's go!" Derek let out hurriedly.

Hearing him, Elliot became confused, and enraged.

"Why the hell should we go with you?! You're the one who got us into this mess. You're the one who kidnapped my partner. The one who helped kidnap me. Why should we trust you now?"

Derek's face now showed remorse.

"Elliot I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't want this to happen. I'll explain everything later. But we have to leave now. We're all in danger if we stay here."

Deciding he didn't really have any other option, Elliot chose to listen to the man. He leant over to tell Olivia what they were doing, not quite sure she'd heard them through her sobs.

"Olivia, baby, we have to leave now. Can I carry you?"

Not getting an answer Elliot wrapped one arm under her knees, the other around her shoulders, and picked her up. He could feel her body tense at his first touch, but once she was in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck and continued to sob into his chest.

This broke Elliot's heart. Seeing Jimmy on top of Olivia, trying to violate her, and the look of absolute terror on Olivia's face made him want to eat his gun. He couldn't imagine what Olivia wanted to do, living her worst nightmare. He just thanked God that it hadn't happened, and prayed that Olivia would be able to get through the experience.

"Okay, come on" Derek persisted, beginning to walk towards the warehouse doors.

Elliot nuzzled his cheek on the top of Olivia's head and began following Derek. When they were outside, Derek opened the van doors and Elliot stepped up and inside holding Olivia tightly against him. He sat in a corner of the van and placed Olivia in his lap, her head resting on his stomach, still whimpering in pain and in fear.

"Where are we going Derek?" Elliot asked, smoothing Olivia's hair.

"We're going to your precinct."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Captain, results are in" Munch said as he and Fin walked into the precinct, returning from Warner's office. Cragen jumped up from the desk he had been sitting at and hurried over to them.

"What does it say?"

"Warner did find skin fragments and smudges of blood on the ropes. Olivia's. There were no fluids on the sheets, or anywhere else for that matter. And the only prints found in the entire apartment belonged to Somers, and Olivia."

Cragen was relieved to hear that no fluids had been found. That meant Olivia hadn't been raped, not there anyhow. But the results weren't all good, not at all.

"That's great. So all we know is that the guy kept his pants on around Olivia while she was there, and that he took her and Elliot somewhere else last night. We still have no way of knowing where they are now."

Cragen was interrupted from his thoughts though as he heard the precinct doors slam open. He turned around and nearly fell over in shock at who he saw.

"Elliot, Olivia, oh my God!" he bellowed as he rushed over to them.

Olivia had sobered up a bit during the long ride. Elliot was no longer carrying her, she had settled for leaning against him as she walked instead. And she was no longer bawling into the man's shirt. Her tear-stained face hung low, staring at her bare feet.

Munch and Fin ran over to them too, just a few feet behind Cragen. Fin wrapped his jacket around Olivia's shoulders and led her to a chair. Cragen, Munch, and Elliot were beginning to follow Fin's lead when Cragen noticed a man hovering around them. He looked at his face and recognized him immediately.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Hearing Cragen's words Munch and Fin drew there guns at the man. Derek looked shocked at the reaction he was giving these people. He threw his arms up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa. I didn't hurt them! I drove them here! Don't shoot me!"

Elliot placed his hands on Fin's and Munch's ams, silently telling them to lower their weapons.

"He's telling the truth. Listen to him." Elliot ordered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Cragen asked, looking at Derek.

Cragen, Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Derek were now all inside an interrogation room. Munch and Fin stood against the wall, while everyone else sat at the table.

"My name is Derek Somers. I'm 22 years old. My uncle is Jimmy Somers. He is the one who kidnapped Olivia. I also know that he is the one who has been raping women in Central Park."

Cragen didn't know if he believed the guy, but Elliot seemed to trust him so he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay Derek, I don't really know if I believe you but you did bring my detectives back to me, so I'm gonna hear you out. Now tell me everything that happened since that night in the park when Olivia was kidnapped."

Derek looked on the verge of tears. He really didn't want any of this to happen. He hated his uncle for doing this. He felt responsible.

"My uncle came to my apartment the night he took Olivia. He said that she was a cop and he had to keep her unharmed in order to walk away from it. He put her on my bed and tied her to the bedpost. The next morning I went into the room and she was awake. I guess it was logical to think that I was the one who kidnapped her, I didn't tell her I didn't though. I had her call Elliot and then I told him to meet me at the docks that night. I didn't want things to turn out how they did. But when Jimmy saw you guys he freaked. You saw what happened then. That night he drove to some old warehouse that I'd never been to before. He dragged Elliot inside and tied him to a pole. He told me to bring in Olivia but leave her unrestrained. Then he dove us to a hotel where we stayed the night and most of the day. I think he knew you'd be at my apartment. Around one, he said we were going to check in on them. When we got there he told me to wait in the van and he went inside. When I heard screaming though, I ran inside. I saw Jimmy on top of Olivia, her dress pulled up. I didn't know what to do. So I grabbed the gun he had given me, and I shot him. Then I drove them here."

Cragen glanced at Olivia, a worried look on his face.

"That's all true Captain. But Derek, you said we were in danger if we didn't get outta there, why was that?" Elliot asked, back in detective mode.

"Jimmy had called a few guys he knows from work. He told them to meet him at the warehouse. I knew they would be arriving soon, that's why I was rushing to leave."

Munch and Fin were sick of standing by and listening. They had questions of their own.

"You shot Jimmy? Did he die? Did you check on him? Fin asked.

"Was he moving after you shot him? What did he do? Munch also asked.

"I don't know if he died. I didn't check. I just know that when I shot him, he rolled off of Olivia and stayed down."

"Let's get a team over there. See what went down. Also, if he had buddies coming, they might still be there." Cragen said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Munch and Fin and what seemed like a million other officers were now outside of the warehouse that Derek had led them to. They were checking the outside of the building, and were about to go inside.

"All clear out here. Let's go on in!" an officer shouted.

Munch and Fin were the first ones inside. On their way in they saw a long trail of blood leading to the door. They followed it until they were standing by a giant pool of dark red blood in the middle of the room, the spot Jimmy had been shot no doubt. The detectives were very distressed at this point. Yes, they had their co-workers, and friends back. But the freak who took them was gone, and they didn't know where he was, or what he was going to do next.

_**AHHHHHH! That felt very long. I sat down to write this at like 11:30 and it's 2:15 now. I hope all my effort is well appreciated. *hint hint. That means review. hint hint***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, i'm sooo sorry this one took so long. I've had a hectic week. I was hospital-worthy sick for two days. Then this weekend my brother, sister-in-law, and 6 month old niece came, they're staying till this friday. But to make it up to ya, this is the longest chapter yet :D And Happy Turkey Day to everyone! **_

_**Disclaimer: They're not mine. I know I know, wtf? lol  
**_

Captain Cragen was in the waiting room at Mercy General Hospital reading a magazine article about the side effects of plastic surgery for the fourth time in a row. After Munch and Fin left for the warehouse, and Derek had been placed in a holding cell, Cragen had convinced Elliot and Olivia to go to the hospital. It had been hours since they both went in to be examined and Cragen was becoming agitated. He got up and went to ask the woman behind the counter about it.

"Excuse me, miss? I'm Donald Cragen; can you tell me how Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are doing? It's been hours."

The woman looked up at Cragen with big green eyes and flashed him a smile.

"Of course sir, let me just page the doctor and he'll be right here to give you an update."

"Thank you" Cragen replied as he walked back to his seat. He had just finished the article again when he saw a man walk into the room.

"Donald Cragen?" The man called into the air.

"That's me, how are they?" Cragen asked, standing up and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Mr. Stabler has some bruises and cuts on his face and abdomen, from the beating he took he told me. He also has some pretty deep cuts on his wrists, but we bandaged him up and he should heal just fine. "

"That's great" Cragen answered with a nervous smile. He knew Elliot would be fine, but he was anxious to hear about Olivia.

"Miss Benson is a little worse off though. She's fine physically, besides a slight gash on her head and also having some cuts on her wrists. She's been more emotionally traumatized. She didn't speak a word while she was being examined, except to refuse a rape kit. She said she wasn't raped, but I don't know, her behavior suggests otherwise."

The doctor's words hit Cragen hard. Of course he hadn't ruled out the possibility of it happening, she was kidnapped by a rapist. But he was hoping that the doctor would come out and tell him that Olivia was fine, she hadn't been raped, in fact, there wasn't a scratch on her.

"They're getting dressed now. They should be out soon and can go right home. I suggest they both take at least one week off from work. Give them some time to heal."

"Of course Doctor, thank you" Cragen answered. Then the doctor walked back down the hall and Cragen sat back down in his chair.

Elliot was the first one to meet Cragen in the waiting room.

"Elliot, how are you feeling?" he asked as Elliot sat down beside him.

"Oh I'm fine Captain. What did the doctor say about Olivia?"

Cragen couldn't help but smile at that. Seeing Elliot care more about his partner than himself, as usual. That hadn't changed at least.

"Well, Olivia's fine physically, but the doc said she seems traumatized. She hasn't said a word since we got here. And she's refusing a rape kit. Do you think she was raped Elliot?"

Elliot thought about this for a second, then he shook his head.

"No Captain, I don't. She told me that Derek didn't touch her at the apartment. And I don't think he did either based on that he's the one who stopped Jimmy form raping her back at the warehouse. She probably is traumatized though, coming so close to living through her worst nightmare. I think she's definitely gonna need to talk to someone. Maybe you could call Huang for her?"

Cragen sat there looking thoughtful. He agreed with what Elliot was saying, and he definitely liked hearing it better than what the doctor had to say.

"Yea, I'll call Huang tomorrow. I'll tell him it's urgent, he should be able to talk to her right away."

Elliot was about to say something else to Cragen but they both turned away from each other and faced the doorway as they saw Olivia enter the room. They both stood up quickly and made their way over to her.

"Olivia, how do you feel?" Elliot asked her, interrupting Cragen who was about to ask her the same thing.

"I'm fine El." She told him flatly. "Can you take me home now?" She asked turning to face Cragen.

"Yea Liv, I'll take the both of you home right now. "

It was freezing outside in the parking lot. A hospital gown really wasn't an option for Olivia so she was still stuck wearing her blue mini-dress and black jacket. Which she would undoubtedly burn the next morning. Elliot could see her shivering so he immediately took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She didn't say anything to him but she did throw a small smile of appreciation his way. When they got to Cragen's car she opened up the back door and climbed in, not scooting over a seat and making room. Elliot took that as a sign that she wanted to sit alone, so he opened up the passenger door and sat down next to Cragen.

"Okay Elliot, you live closest so I'll drop you off first. Then I'll take Olivia home. The doctor told me you both need at least one week off so don't bother coming in tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay Captain, we won't. And thanks, for the ride I mean" Elliot answered him.

"Anytime, just take it easy you two okay?"

"We will Cap, don't worry about it" Elliot answered again. Then Cragen pulled out of the parking lot and began driving towards Queens.

When the car pulled up in front of Elliot's house, a sudden sadness fell over him. He realized he did not want to leave Olivia tonight, not with what she'd been through. But he knew asking Cragen to drive him to Liv's place instead was out of the question. And he knew Kathy probably wouldn't like it either, not that he cared. Before he opened up his door to climb out, he turned around to face Olivia.

"Olivia, if you need anything, anything, I want you to call me. I will drop whatever I'm doing to go be with you, okay?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled. Truth was, she really didn't want to leave him either. She took comfort in his offer though. Having his permission to call him whenever would definitely come in handy.

"I will El, thanks, for everything"

Elliot reached his arm around the chair and placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat Liv." Then he smiled at her one more time, turned around, opened the door, and got out of the car. Olivia watched him walk to the front porch and ring the doorbell, he must have lost his key she thought. Cragen had just started driving again when she saw Kathy open the door and hug Elliot tightly. She continued to watch them until the car turned a corner and they were out of view.

Cragen tried to make some small talk on the ride to Olivia's apartment but she wasn't listening. She was thinking about Elliot, how he risked his life trying to save her, how furious he was when Jimmy was on her, how his hand felt on her cheek, and then seeing the hug he shared with Kathy like none of it had even happened. Olivia had never been jealous of Kathy before, but now she was starting to think she wouldn't mind having someone like Elliot around. He was strong, and brave, and he made her feel safe. It doesn't hurt that he's so damn sexy either, she found herself thinking.

When Olivia looked out the window again she was surprised to see her apartment building. That ride had gone by fast.

"Well, here we are Liv. Are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

"Yea Captain, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride" she said, then she got out of the car and walked to the front doors. When she realized that she had also lost her key she began buzzing her neighbors hoping someone would let her in. When the doors finally unlocked she stepped inside the building and into the elevator up to her floor.

When Cragen saw that she was safely inside, he pulled out and began heading towards the station. He needed to check in with Munch and Fin, see what they found at the warehouse.

When he walked inside the precinct he saw Munch and Fin sitting at their desks with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong guys? What did you find at the warehouse?"

"Nothing. That's the problem, Jimmy wasn't there. The only thing we found was a puddle of blood on the middle of the floor and a trail of blood leading from it to the front doors. He's either in the wind, or dead somewhere and his buddies just dragged him off." Fin informed him.

"Captain Cragen? This package came for you a few hours ago. I was waiting until you got back to give it to you." The desk sergeant interrupted the conversation.

"Thanks" Cragen said, walking over to him and taking the package. He noticed right away that the package had no return address. He didn't know what to think of it so he just reached for his pocket knife and started cutting the tape off of it.

"Oh my God."

The whole room stared at him as he pulled out two guns and two badges, Elliot and Olivia's. Next Cragen pulled out a note and read it aloud.

** I thought your detectives might want these back.**

** They're gonna need them.**

** See you soon.**

"Well I guess that answers that question" Munch said.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys....so I've had another hectic week. That's why this one took a little over a week to update. Severe relationship problems...but thanks for the support from Piper_Jacko06_Butterflygirl, Kimmayresx3, and SvuDayDreamer. You three mean a lot to me :D**_

Olivia had just woken up. She glanced at the VCR and saw that it was 7:23 PM. That didn't surprise he one bit. Cragen had dropped her off at home around midnight the night before but when she got to her apartment, she couldn't sleep at all. She didn't like the dark. Sure, she had turned on every light in her room but it didn't help any. She had wanted so badly to call Elliot and ask him over, but she knew he was probably asleep with his wife and she didn't want to bother him. So she found herself curling up on the couch and watching movies all night. They helped clear her mind of the events at the warehouse, and they made her feel like she wasn't so alone. When she saw the light peek in through her window though, she looked at her VCR to see it was nearly 7:00 in the morning. She figured the light might help her sleep, and she was right. 12 full hours of sleep sure felt good. But as she looked outside she was startled to see that it was almost dark again already. She definitely wasn't interested in becoming nocturnal, but there was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight. And she didn't want to be alone again either.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Elliot had been up for only a few hours now. He had been in bed with Kathy since midnight but hadn't really fallen asleep until around 5:00. He was too busy thinking about Olivia, what she had been through, and what she was feeling at that moment. Is she had fallen asleep, or if she was awake too, thinking about calling him but unable to do it. When he did wake up he found that the house was empty. Kathy and the kids weren't there. After his initial curiosity, he found a note on the fridge:

**Elliot,**

** Carol and I made plans to hang out tonight. I brought Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli with me. You were invited too but I didn't want to wake you. We'll be back late tonight, maybe around 10:00. Don't wait up for us though. I want you to get as much rest as possible. Take it easy.**

** Love you xoxo,**

** Kathy**

It was now almost 8:00 o'clock and Elliot was sick of watching TV. He was relieved at the distraction of his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elliot, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine Liv, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess. I was just wondering, I mean, if Kathy doesn't mind, if you could come over for a little bit?"

"Absolutely Olivia. Kathy and the kids aren't home now anyways, I'll be right over."

"Thanks El."

"No problem Liv, see you in a bit."

When Elliot hung up with Olivia, he looked at his phone too see that he had three missed calls from Cragen. He decided to give him a call before he left for Olivia's.

"Cragen" the captain answered his phone.

"Hey Captain, it's Elliot. Sorry I missed your calls, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Elliot, have you heard from Olivia lately?"

"Yea, she just called me. She wants me to go over to her place. Why? What's the matter?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of her all day, she wasn't picking up her phone."

"I think she just now woke up Captain. I wouldn't be surprised. I've only been up for a few hours myself."

"Okay, I want you to go pick up Olivia, and the both of you come to the precinct. You need to see something."

"What is it Captain?"

"Just get here with Olivia, Elliot, quickly."

"Okay Captain, I'm leaving right now."

Elliot hung up the phone with Cragen and wasted no time grabbing his keys, and heading out the door.

The whole ride to Olivia's apartment was nerve-wracking for Elliot. Not only was he worried about how she was doing, but now he had to deal with the anxiety of waiting to find out what Cragen had to show them.

When Elliot got to Liv's building he pressed the buzzer to her apartment and she answered almost immediately.

"Elliot?"

"Yea Liv, it's me."

Then Elliot heard another buzz and the front doors unlocked. He walked inside and opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Taking two steps at a time he could've sworn he reached Liv's door in less than a minute.

"Olivia" he called as he began knocking on her door.

"Wow El, that was fast" she said to him as she opened the door, and stepped aside, motioning for him to come inside.

"Yea well I just talked to Cragen. He wants us down at the precinct, like now."

"Oh, well, did he tell you why?" she asked him.

"No, he just said he had something to show us. Go get get ready and we can go."

Olivia walked into her bedroom and threw off her sweatpants and tank top. After rummaging through her drawers for a few seconds, she settled on a pair of jeans and her favorite green sweater. When she walked back into the living room Elliot was standing there holding her boots in one hand and her purse in the other.

"Thanks" Olivia said as she took her boots and began putting them on. Then she grabbed her purse and they were out the door.

After they had been driving for a few minutes, Elliot felt like he needed to start a conversation with the silent woman sitting beside him.

"So, Liv, where have you been all day? Cragen told me he tried calling you but you never picked up."

"Oh really? Well I pretty much just woke up. I must've been asleep when he called and just didn't hear the phone" she replied.

"Yeah, that's what I told him probably happened."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I mean I didn't fall asleep until this morning but I got a sold twelve hours. I didn't wake up at all either."

"That's good Liv" he told her. He had another question he wanted to ask her but he didn't know if he should. He wanted her to feel comfortable calling him whenever she needed to, but he wanted to know why she needed to this time.

"Liv, is there something you wanna talk about?"

"No, why?" she asked him, turning to face him.

"Well, I mean, you sounded kind of flustered on the phone. I was just wondering why you wanted me to come over."

"I just wanted to see you. That's all."

"Oh. Well here I am!" he said in an overly-excited tone, flashing her a big grin.

"Yeah, here you are" Liv replied giving him a small smile.

When Elliot pulled his car up to the precinct Olivia found herself scared to get out of the car.

"What's the matter Olivia?"

"Uhm, nothing."

"Okay" Elliot said as he opened his door to climb out.

"Elliot" Olivia called after him. When he turned around to look at her she started speaking again. "Can you walk with me please? It's really dark out there."

"Yeah Liv, no prob." Then Elliot walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Olivia stepped out of the car and grabbed Elliot's arm, clinging to it the whole walk into the building.

_**Okay, I didn't know if I wanted to end it here but it seemed like the only opportunity I had. Any other place would probably be another cliffhanger. lol. But my next update will definitely be up way sooner then this one was. I have officially gotten my mind back from my crazy ex. That gives me more time to focus on other, more important things....like this fanfic!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback :D Everyone else....go review now!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, how's it going? Good? Good. It's going pretty good for me too. Yesterday was my birthday, 15! haha. just 5 more years till I move my butt to New York. Now that my crazy ex boyfriend is gone...I may be going out with one of his best friends. LOL. Don't hate. And...I officially get a cell phone in 364 days and my driving permit in 6 months - 1 day. I'm a happy girl :D lol. But anyways...**_

_**Here's chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Dick Wolf. And in the words of Raychel, "We need letters!" haha.  
**_

"Elliot, Olivia, finally" Cragen breathed as he saw his detectives walk into the building.

As soon as she heard Cragen's voice, she realized she was still gripping Elliot's arm. Immediately she dropped her hands down to her sides. Elliot looked at Olivia with a caring face and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to where Cragen was standing.

Cragen looked at the two partners and noticed how drained they looked. He was kind of surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting them to come in looking like their normal selves, but since Elliot told him they had both just woken up, he was expecting them to look at least somewhat rested. As they walked in though he noticed that Elliot had dark circles under his eyes, and they weren't the ones from the beating Jimmy gave him. He also saw a sadness in his eyes that wasn't there before Olivia was kidnapped almost four days ago. When he turned to look at Liv, he understood why that sadness in Elliot's eyes were there. She didn't look so bad physically, but you could practically see how she was feeling. It was like she was projecting her emotions on her face.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" Cragen asked them hesitantly, knowing he would get only untruthful answers.

"We're fine Cap. Elliot said you wanted us to see something, what is it?" Olivia asked him.

Accepting that that was all he was going to get for now, he decided he would tell them why he called them down here.

"Well, when you two were in the hospital last night, we had a team go down to the warehouse where you were held. They found the ropes attached to the pole that Elliot was tied to, with traces of blood on them. We also found these" he said as he walked over to his desk, reached into a box and pulled out a pair of heels. "Look familiar?" he asked Olivia.

Olivia took a look at them and instantly knew they were hers. "Yea, I guess they must have come off when I was sleeping, or when Jimmy…" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

Then after thinking about what Cragen had said for a moment, she became very nervous and had to ask him,

"What about Jimmy? Was he dead?"

Cragen found this question very difficult to answer. He didn't want to scare her but he knew he had to tell her.

"Olivia...they didn't find Jimmy. All they found was a big puddle of blood and a trail of it leading to the doors. "

"Well, okay, that doesn't mean he's alive right? I mean Derek did tell us that Jimmy had some guys coming over. Maybe after we left, they found him and took his body" Elliot put in hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Elliot" Cragen said. Then he reached into the same box he pulled Olivia's shoes out of and grabbed two guns, two badges, and a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Elliot.

Elliot read the words silently to himself before handing the paper to Olivia.

Elliot just stood there and watched Olivia as she read the note.

** I thought your detectives might want these back.**

** They're gonna need them.**

** See you soon.**

The words played over and over again in her head. She liked to think of herself as fearless, but she was absolutely terrified of Jimmy. She suddenly became very nauseous. She went to go sit down but lost her footing and tripped. Elliot caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor.

"Olivia, oh my God are you alright?" Elliot asked her as he helped her over to a chair.

"No, Elliot, I'm not alright. I'm scared out of my mind of this guy. What are we gonna do when he comes back for me? I don't want him to hurt me again"

"Olivia, I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't touch you again, okay? I won't let that happen"

Olivia was so thankful for the reassurance Elliot was giving her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. He grabbed his arms around her waist and they just held each other for several moments until Cragen interrupted them.

"Don't worry Olivia, we're gonna get protective detail on you. You too Elliot. I don't want either of you being alone. I think you two should stay here tonight. I'll send someone to get your stuff. But I don't think it's a good idea for either of you to go home alone while Jimmy is still out there."

"Okay Captain, we'll stay here." Elliot informed him.

"Alright, you two go get cleaned up. Your stuff will be here sometime tonight. Make sure you get some rest okay?"

"Okay, thanks Captain."

Then Cragen walked out of the room and left Elliot and Olivia alone in his office. Olivia gripped back onto Elliot's shoulders and pulled him into another embrace. Elliot held her back whole-heartedly.

"I'll never let him hurt you again Liv, I promise."

_**Was that mean? I really can't tell if that was a cliffhanger or not. lol. I haven't really written that many have I? Drop a review to let me know. Kate, you leaving a review is unnecessary, thanks. Everyone else who isn't a severe flamer, push that little gray button with the lime green letters on it right now! lol.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys. Chapter 10! haha. I threw in a teeny bit of EO in this one. lemme know what you think of it.**_

_**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**_

"Hey Cap, here's Elliot's and Olivia's things. Where are they?" Fin asked Cragen as he walked back into the precinct.

"They're both sleeping right now. Just go put there bags in the crib for them. Quietly please, he added.

Fin walked up the stairs lightly and opened the door just wide enough to fit the bags through. He had every intention of just placing the bags on the floor, closing the door and leaving, but when his eyes slipped onto Elliot and Olivia, he took his time looking at them. Elliot was laying on his back, head resting on a pillow. Sprawled out next to him was Olivia. She was laying on her side with her head resting on Elliot's chest, and Elliot's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Fin knew that both of them had been through a lot and they needed their rest. He decided standing there was risking them waking up so he placed the bags down, gently shut the door and began walking back down the stairs.

"How do they look?" Cragen asked him when he go to the bottom of the stairs, knowing he had taken a peek at the both of them.

"They look fine right now Captain. I think they'll look a lot better in the morning though." Fin answered.

"I certainly hope so." Cragen replied.

Fin took a seat across from Cragen and both men just sat for a moment, thinking.

"What are we gonna do now Captain? About Jimmy I mean. We don't have any leads on his whereabouts. Where are we supposed to go from here?" Fin asked Cragen in a slightly nervous, slightly frantic tone.

Cragen thought about this for a moment. The truth was, he was felling the exact same way as Fin. The situation seemed helpless.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do right now is wait for another letter from Jimmy. Until then we'll just keep Elliot and Olivia under protective detail. I won't let Jimmy hurt them again." Cragen said firmly. "Listen Fin, why don't you go home for the night. I'll stay here with Liv and El and wait for them to wake up. There's nothing we can do tonight about Jimmy okay?"

Fin wasn't about to argue with Cragen. He trusted that Elliot and Olivia would be okay, and he knew Cragen was right about the case.

"Okay Captain, I'll see you tomorrow" Fin said. Then he grabbed his coat and walked out of the building.

Cragen sat at his desk, thinking, it was ll he could do. He was the only one left in the precinct now. It was getting really late. He looked at his watch to see that it was almost three in the morning.

"Oh man" he mumbled to himself. These past few days had been very stressful for him. Needless to say he hadn't gotten much sleep. He really could have done with a good night's rest in his own bed, but he wouldn't leave Elliot and Olivia all alone in the crib, especially since detail didn't start until tomorrow. And he definitely wouldn't go upstairs to join them. He guessed he would have to settle for his desk tonight. With that thought the captain cleared off his desk, put his head down, and began preparing himself for what was to be, no doubt, a very grueling day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**The next morning**_

Olivia had been awake for about ten minutes now. She was kind of surprised to find that she had been sleeping in the same bed as Elliot, laying on his chest. She didn't remember falling asleep that way but she sure didn't mind waking up to it. She found herself just laying there, staring at him. At first she just stared at his body, admiring his muscular arms and hard chest. It's not like anyone could blame her. But when she glanced up at his face, and saw his handsome features plastered with so much blissful peace, she found it difficult to look away. She was so mesmerized by that look that she hadn't even noticed when Elliot began to wake up.

"Liv?" Elliot asked with a quiet chuckle, he had noticed her staring at him. The noise had startled Olivia and she jumped back from him, nearly falling off the crowded bed.

"Whoa Liv, I got ya" Elliot said, making a leap for Olivia, grabbing her around her waist and her pulling her close to him again.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Liv said, giggling at her own action.

"Liv, how are you? Really?" Elliot asked her, suddenly serious again.

"What do you mean?" Olivia was flustered by the sudden change of conversation.

"I mean are you okay since, everything? You haven't really talked to anyone about..."

"El" Olivia cut Elliot off. "I don't know how I feel. I mean Jimmy didn't even didn't rape me, but" Olivia was choking up. She really did want to let Elliot know how she was feeling but she didn't expect it to be so damn hard. "But, I still feel so, violated, so broken." With that, Olivia broke out into tears. She jumped up off of the bed and ran to the opposite corner of the room. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt ashamed to be near Elliot in her condition. Him being such a strong, willful man. And herself, crying, breaking down in front of him.

"Olivia, baby, it's alright" Elliot whispered to her, getting up and walking over to her. "Liv, please look at me" he pleaded with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and turning her around.

Olivia turned to face Elliot and fell immediately into his arms. "Shhh Liv it's okay. I'm here, we'll get you through this. I won't let Jimmy hurt you anymore. You have to believe that" Elliot told her as he stroked her hair.

Olivia gained enough composure to look up into Elliot's eyes. "Elliot, I know you won't. I'm just so scared of him."

"I know you are Olivia, but you're safe now."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Elliot, nice to see you're awake. How's Olivia?" Cragen asked as Elliot walked downstairs into the bullpen.

"She's still sleeping" Elliot told him as he sat down at his desk. "Captain, Olivia's really hurting. Have you talked to Huang about coming in here to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I called him this morning. He should be here some time this afternoon."

"Thanks Captain. I think Olivia will feel a lot better once she opens up to him. Maybe he can push more out of her than I can."

Cragen didn't know exactly what Olivia had said to Elliot, but he wouldn't have the chance to ask. As soon as he opened his mouth, he saw Kim Greylek walk into the precinct.

"Good morning Captain." Kim said loudly across the room as she walked through the bullpen.

"Morning Kim, how'd court go?"

Elliot was completely oblivious to what case had just been to trial, so he just sat and let Kim talk.

"Derek was found guilty of participating in the kidnapping of two law enforcement officers. I talked to the judge after the trial though and told him about how Derek was forced into the situation, and that he's the one who saved both of them and brought them back to the precinct. If he's lucky, he'll get off with probation."

"That's great Kim." Elliot put in. He had been worrying what would happen to Derek. He didn't think it would be fair for him to serve jail time, so this news eased his mind a little.

"Yeah" Kim agreed with a smile. "So where's Olivia?"

"She's upstairs sleeping still" Elliot answered her.

"How is she doing?" Kim asked, suddenly very serious.

"Not too good actually. Huang is coming in later to talk to her."

"Talking about me behind my back are we?" Huang asked with a grin. He had just entered the building and had heard Elliot say his last name.

"George, your early" Cragen said to the man.

"Yeah well, it sounded urgent. Anyone wanna fill me in on what's been going on?"

_**So this was the tenth chapter. I would really like to get my 100th review on this one :D you guys have been great so far...but the number 100 would be a great Christmas present!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_You guys are soooo lucky that I love you. I am grounded from the computer for a month! But I woke up at 6:30 just to type this up and post it before anyone else got up. See, if I didn't love you guys, you would have had to wait a hole month for this chapter. __LOL_**.

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_Most of um aren't mine. I think you know which ones..._**

"George, I wish you would have called first. Olivia's still sleeping" Cragen informed the doctor.

"Oh, well that's alright. I cleared all of my appointments for the day anyhow. I guess I could just stick around here and wait for her to wake up?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course you can" Cragen told him.

"Great. Now is someone gonna tell me what's the matter with Liv, or am I just gonna have to guess?" George asked.

"I'll tell you Huang" Elliot answered him.

Everyone else in the room already knew the horrible story that Elliot was about to tell. But as he and Huang sat down, Cragen, Kim, Munch, and Fin couldn't help but to do the same and listen in.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It hadn't even been an hour yet since Elliot left Olivia alone in the crib to get some more sleep, but she was already awake again. She was lying on her back on the stiff bed thinking about the nightmare she had just had. The dream may have only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like hours to Olivia. She couldn't just lay there torturing herself with the memories anymore. She got up and walked downstairs into the bullpen.

Elliot had long-since finished telling Huang the story. Kim had left for a lunch date. And Munch and Fin had left for the hospital, where a rape victim had reported her attack. When Olivia entered the room, the only people she saw were a few uniformed officers and the protective detail, plus Elliot, Cragen, and Huang. The three men were drinking coffee and carrying on light conversation. When Elliot saw her out of the corner of his eye, he immediately turned his focus onto her.

"Olivia, what are you doing awake?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I know you would like me to Elliot, but I can't sleep forever" she replied back sarcastically.

"Not forever Liv, just until you feel better."

"Well I can't sleep anymore. I need to do something" she said looking at Cragen, hoping her could give her something to do. She would even settle for paperwork at this point.

"Olivia, since you're up now and you have nothing else to do, how about you and I talk for a while" Huang suggested.

Olivia had to think about this for a little bit. It was obvious to her what he wanted to talk about, but she didn't know if she was ready to discuss it. Sure she had opened up to Elliot about an hour earlier, but Huang was a professional. He would push her a lot further and she didn't know how much more she could take. She decided though that if talking to Huang would make her feel better, it was worth the risk of having a mini-meltdown.

"Uhm, yeah, okay" Olivia said hesitantly.

"You two can talk in my office. It's unlocked" Cragen told them.

"Thanks Captain" Huang said with his usual grin. Then he stood up and walked towards Olivia. He placed his hand on her back and guided her towards to captain's office.

"So Olivia, how have you been feeling these past couple of days?" Huang asked her once they had both taken a seat.

"I've been okay" Olivia lied. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt a need to deny her true feelings to the doctor.

"Really?" Huang asked knowingly. "Based on what Elliot just told me you and him went through, I would have thought you would be anything but okay"

"Well I've been hanging in" Olivia reasoned with him.

"Okay" Huang said as he clicked his pen and began writing in his notepad.

"What do you think about Jimmy Somers?" he asked.

"You're kidding right?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "He raped six women. I think he's a bastard and he deserves to go to hell for what he did."

"He almost made you woman number seven didn't he Olivia?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment. She had never though of it like that before.

"Yeah, I guess he did" she said, choking back tears of realization.

"What stopped him?" Huang asked.

"His nephew Derek came in when he heard me screaming. He shot Jimmy and he fell off me."

"Where was Elliot when all of this was happening?" Huang already knew the answers to all of his questions, but he wanted to hear it form Olivia.

"He was in the warehouse, laying right next to me."

"Why didn't he help you then?"

"Because he was tied to a pole. He couldn't get up."

"I see. So what did he do?"

"He was screaming at Jimmy to get off me. I couldn't see him, but I could hear how enraged he was."

"I can imagine" Huang said as he jotted in his notepad again.

"How do you feel about Jimmy still being out there somewhere?"

"I'm scared to death. I can't stand not knowing where he is or what he's going to do. I feel so helpless. And the protective detail isn't doing much to change that."

"Is that why you can't sleep?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes.

Olivia looked down at her lap and nodded her head. "I can't be alone in the dark anymore. The only time I feel completely safe is when I'm with Elliot. I didn't have any trouble falling asleep with him last night, but when he left me alone this morning, I was only able to sleep for a few minutes. And I had a nightmare" Olivia told him, becoming frustrated.

"What was your nightmare about Olivia?" Huang asked, sitting up straight and focusing on her.

"Nothing, it was nothing" Olivia said, squirming in her seat, uncomfortable with the way Huang was looking at her. He noticed this though, so he leaned back and softened his stare.

"Olivia, I need you to tell me what your dream was about so that I can properly assess you."

Olivia stopped squirming. She sat perfectly still and focused on her knees.

"We were back at the warehouse" Olivia chocked out. Huang could tell she was still struggling to hold back tears. Her voice was whiney and her bottom lip was quivering. "Elliot was still tied to the pole, screaming. And Jimmy was still on top of me. Except this time, Derek didn't save me from him." Then Olivia began sobbing. She was heaving so hard she could barely breathe, but she just couldn't stop.

Huang felt horrible for pushing her to this, but he knew it was for the best. He got up and walked over to Olivia and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her hands and looked up at her, waiting for her to look back. When she finally did, he started speaking.

"Olivia, I know you're hurting right now, and that's perfectly fine. What happened to you was traumatic. The way you're feeling is normal. No one will think any less of you for crying, remember that. It's good that you're opening up, it means you're accepting things, and you're ready to move on."

Olivia had stopped sobbing, and now only quiet tears rolled down her cheeks, the occasional one landing on her still-quivering lips.

"I think this is enough for today Olivia. But I would really like to start regular sessions with you. How about you call me next time you want to talk?"

Olivia nodded her head, having only somewhat heard him.

"Great" Huang said with a smile. "Now how about you go get yourself cleaned up. I'm going to stay here for a bit and talk to Cragen." Then Huang helped Olivia out of her chair and guided her towards the door. Before she opened it enough to fit through though, Huang turned her around to face him.

"Olivia, I mean it. If you feel like talking, call me. I don't care what time it is or where you are, I'll get there, okay?"

Olivia smiled at the smaller man. "Okay George, thank you" she said. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her in a hug. Huang was slightly put off by this, but he still wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and returned the embrace.

When Olivia walked out of the room, Elliot couldn't help but notice her. Her face was red and puffy and she had makeup running down her cheeks. When she walked into the locker rooms, he figured she was headed for the showers.

"Captain Cragen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Huang called out across the room.

Cragen looked at Elliot, then he stood up and walked into his office. Closing the door behind him. He took a seat behind his desk. Huang took the chair across for him, where Olivia had been sitting only moments before.

"Captain, Olivia is definitely traumatized. I can't tell you exactly what she said, but you should know that she is hurting. I will have to speak with her some more, but I'm willing to bet that she has PTSD."

Cragen sat there for a moment. He knew something was off with Olivia but he didn't know it was this bad.

"So what should I do? Do you think I should give her some time off?" he asked the doctor.

"Honestly, I don't think time off is what she needs right now. She can't stand to be left alone. I think she should stay right here. She probably shouldn't go out in the field, but give her some paperwork to do. Just keep her busy."

"Alright, thank you George. I really appreciate you seeing her on such short notice" Cragen said as he stood up and shook Huang's hand, who was now also standing.

"Oh no problem Captain. Now listen, I told Olivia that whenever she wanted to talk, to call me. But if you ever think that she needs to talk to someone, don't hesitate to call me either okay?"

"I won't George, thanks again" the captain answered. Huang smiled at him, then he opened the door and walked out. Cragen closed the door again and returned to his seat.

"Good to see you again Elliot, I'm glad you're okay" Huang said to the detective as he walked past him. Elliot didn't say anything back, he just watched him walk across the room and step into the elevator. Then he was gone.

He desperately wanted to know what was said between Olivia and Huang, and what Huang had said to Cragen. But he figured he would find out sooner or later, so he got back to finishing some paperwork for cases he had before this incident had occurred. He had barely been working again for five minutes when he heard a loud crash. He couldn't tell where it had come from, but when he heard screaming, he took off towards the locker rooms.

"Olivia!" he shouted as he ran.

_**Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! haha. Well I'm sure I'll be sneaking on the computer again soon so you won't have to wait too long for chapter 12 :D Happy?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Still grounded. I can't ever find a good time to sneak on. But luckily, last week my mom broke her ankle and right now her and my dad are at the hospital preparing for her surgery. Okay, so it's not lucky. But it sure is convenient :D lol. I threw in a LOT of EO to make up for the long wait though. I hope you like it!**_

_**I would like to wish a very happy birthday to Joanne (piper_jacko06_butterflygirl). Love you girl! And I would like to thank Kimmie for being so enthusiastic with this story and for always making my day better. Good luck with your very first fanfic!**_

**_Disclamier- They're not mine_**

When Elliot got to the locker rooms he didn't see Olivia. But when he heard a load grunt and another crash he knew she was still in there.

"Olivia!" he yelled. But the only reply he got was another scream. Elliot followed he sound of the scream to the back of the room and into the showers.

"Olivia!" he yelled again. Then he saw her. She wasn't being attacked like Elliot thought she was. Instead, she stood there, naked, screaming, and throwing things, shampoo bottles, soap, towels, whatever she could find. Elliot couldn't tell is she was crying or not, because of the running water pouring down her face. But he was pretty sure he could hear sobs in between her screaming.

"Olivia! What are you doing!" Elliot yelled. She must not have heard him though because all she did was pick up a busted bottle of body wash and throw it as hard as she could against the wall.

Elliot decided he had to stop this before she hurt herself. When she had her back turned to him, he walked into the shower and turned the water off. Olivia suddenly dropped the bottle of conditioner she had in her hand and turned around to find Elliot standing beside her, damp from the water exposure.

"Elliot!" She yelled, trying to cover her naked body with her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I was just wondering the same thing" he told her. Then he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She immediately wrapped it around herself to cover her chest. Elliot grabbed her arm and led her out of the shower and sat her down on a bench by the lockers. He grabbed a dry towel and handed it to her. She placed it across her lap.

"Olivia, what's going on? What was all that about?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'm really sorry Elliot." She told him, calming down form her adrenaline rush.

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For everything, for dragging you into this. For putting you in danger with Jimmy still being out there. For making you put up with how fucked up I am! I'm so sorry." She let out, her tears were evident now.

Elliot couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she blame herself for this? He sure as hell didn't blame her. Him getting kidnapped was not Olivia's fault, she had not control over it. He wasn't half as concerned for himself as he was for Olivia about Jimmy still being after them. And he believed Olivia had every right to be acting the way she had been. Elliot then realized that her sexual assault was not the only thing weighing on her mind. She was feeling guilty about dragging him into it.

"Olivia, do you really think that any of this is your fault?"

Olivia just sat there staring at that floor, not saying anything.

"Oh honey no. No one blames you for this, the only person at blame here is Jimmy."

Elliot could see Olivia physically tense up when he said Jimmy's name. Then she jumped off the bench in a rage, dropping the towel. She was exposed but she didn't care. Elliot didn't even think she noticed.

"I am so sick of feeling this way!" she yelled, pacing back and forth in front of Elliot. "Jumping every time says his name. Not being able to sleep. Worrying constantly about him coming back for me. I hate it!" She stopped pacing and and looked directly into his eyes. "The only time I feel completely safe is when I'm with you. I need you Elliot."

Elliot had been waiting to hear those words for years. He jumped up from the bench and planted himself right in front of Olivia, so they were only inches apart. He put his hand on her face and looked into her eyes.

"Liv, I'll always be here to make you feel safe. I'm glad you need me, because I need you too." Then he leaned into her and placed his lips gently onto hers, seeking approval. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back, he assumed her got it. After a few moments, Elliot pressed his tongue against her lips, needing more out of the kiss. But when Olivia opened her mouth, Elliot suddenly backed off.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I know when you said 'I need you', you meant as a support system, I don't know what I was thinking.

Olivia turned his face so that he was looking at her again. "You were thinking exactly what I was thinking Elliot. I do need you, but as more then just a support system." Then she leaned into him with a open mouth, immediately deepening the kiss, starting again where they left off. Elliot reinstated the physical connection their bodies had shared by wrapping his arms around her waist and exploring her mouth with his tongue. After what seemed like hours without air, Elliot and Olivia separated, taking deep heavy breaths.

"Olivia, you have no idea how long I've waited for that." Elliot old her with a big smile.

Olivia smiled right back at him. "You'd be surprised Stabler." Then she walked over to her locker and began pulling out dry clothes. Elliot decided that it wouldn't be right to watch Olivia change, so he sat down on the bench facing the other end of the room. A few moments later he felt Olivia grab his shoulder and sit down next to him. He looked at her to see that she was wearing a pair of old jeans, and NYPD tshirt, and sneakers. He also noticed that a somber expression had resided on her face.

"Are you okay Liv?" he asked her.

She looked at him with teary eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I actually am. I mean , talking to Huang helped. And letting my anger out in the shower definitely helped, but talking to you felt so much better. I can really open up to you. And if all our conversations end like that one just did, Huang's gettin' replaced" she said jokingly.

Elliot laughed too, "I could live with that." Then he leaned in and they began kissing again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The whole team was now gathered in the bullpen. Munch and Fin had just returned from the hospital, where they had taken the victim's statement, and now they were informing the others about it.

"Kimberli Hall, 23. She was attacked on her way to work this morning. Perp grabbed her outside her apartment and dragged her into an alley where he beat and raped her. She was found around 10 AM and brought to Mercy General." Fin told them, pointing to the pictures of Kimberli's injuries.

"Did anything turn up in the rape kit?" Elliot asked.

"They found fluids" Fin said. The room was quiet for a minute until Munch spoke up quietly. "The DNA found in Kimberli Hall matches that found in the six victims attacked in Central Park."

Olivia's eyes grew big. "Jimmy" she said in a whisper. Everyone turned to look at her. They all knew it was him after Munch said the DNA matched the other victims, but hearing his name turned all their stomachs.

"He also left something with Kimberli" Munch said. Then Fin walked over to a box on his desk and pulled out a small bag, cantaining a folded piece of paper.

"It's addressed to you Olivia" Fin told her.

Olivia got out of her seat very slowly and began walking to Fin's desk. When she got there he handed her the bag and she reached inside and grabbed the note. Before she read it she looked over at Elliot, her eyes filled with pure terror. Then she looked down at the piece of paper.

**Dear Olivia,**

**Oh I've missed you terribly. Sorry, we haven't talked much since our last encounter. I hope you're doing alright. Me, I'm just fine. Healing nicely from this shoulder wound my nephew gave me. By the way I heard he got probation. He and I must have a little chat. But don't worry Olivia, I haven't neglected you. I've made wonderful plans for us. And hopefully we'll be able to enjoy them together very soon. **

** Sincerely,**

**Jimmy Somers**

Olivia looked up at all the people staring at her and suddenly felt very light-headed. She tried to walk to her desk so she could sit down but she lost her footing and fell to the floor. Elliot jumped up and ran over to her. He dropped to his knees and held her head in his hands. "Olivia" he said as he gently tapped her cheek. "Olivia", then he looked up at the others, "she's unconscious."

_**All done! With this chapter. half way done with chp. 13 so it should be up soon. I'm already getting bitched at by my sister saying she's gonna tell on me for being on the computer so I can't work on it more today. Review though. Tell me what you think :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! It's been like 2 weeks! lol. I'm still grounded as most of you know and I'm not even supposed to be on the computer. And it's literally 3:22 in the morning right now. This is the only time I can sneak on lol. Plus I've had midterm exams and lots of drama with friends and what not. So if I wasn't so busy with my f***** up personal life I could've posted sooner. But here's chapter 13. And I'm ungrounded on the 22nd (day before Marish's birthday) so chapter 14 should be up sometime around then. **_

**_And as I'm sure a lot of you also know, Mariska has been in the hospital very recently. She suffered a second partial lung collapse over the weekend. That's why she wasn't at the Golden Globes. So I'd like to announce that Mariska totally should've won that Globe, and that we hope she recovers quickly from her injuries! We love you Mariska!_**

**_And to Lexxi (SvuDayDreamer) I FREAKIN LOVE YOU! _**

"Olivia, Olivia come on sweetie wake up" Elliot continued to coax her. A few moments and several cheek-taps later, Olivia opened her eyes. She looked around her to see that she was lying on the floor, with Elliot, Fin, Munch, Cragen, and a few unis hovering around her. It took a minute for her to realize that she had passed out, but when she remembered why she passed out, she felt light-headed all over again. She got over it quickly though as she felt herself being lifted onto her feet.

"Olivia are you okay?" Elliot asked as he held her shoulders to balance her. When she nodded her head he slowly placed her down in Fin's chair. Munch brought her a glass of water and while she was sipping it, Elliot slipped behind her to where Cragen was standing. He had the note in his hands reading it. When he finished he handed the note to Elliot and walked away disgusted. Elliot watched the Captain step into his office and slam the door closed. Then he looked at the note he was holding, the note that made Olivia pass out, the note that made Cragen so upset he had to leave the room, and he began to read it. So many emotions ran through Elliot as he read the letter, he wasn't even sure he knew what half of them were. One emotion he was very familiar with thought was anger, and that's exactly what he felt when he read the last sentence. Jimmy saying that hopefully he and Olivia would be spending time together soon.

"Goddammit!" he yelled, throwing down the paper. He looked over at Olivia, who was looking back with concerned eyes. Then he mustered up as much composure as he could and walked towards the captain's office. When he opened the door Cragen was on the phone. He motioned for Elliot to have a seat. He sat for several minutes until Cragen hung up the phone.

"That was Derek's probation officer. I let him in on the situation. I told him to keep and extra eye on Derek and that we would get protective detail on him."

"Good, good" Elliot said shifting in his seat.

"Elliot, I know you're worried about Olivia, we all are, but she's safe. Detail is outside her apartment 24/7 and she's surrounded by armed officers when she's here" Cragen told him.

"Yes Captain, and that's all great, but I don't think it's doing anything to help her state of mind, she's overwhelmed. Right now I think she needs to go home, where it's quiet and comfortable, and just rest. She needs some time Captain."

Cragen listened very carefully to what Elliot was saying. To be honest, he knew he was probably right. But he didn't like the idea of Olivia being alone in her apartment, even with detail right outside.

"Okay Elliot, I agree with you. But I want you to stay with her. I don't want her to be by herself right now. Plus I think you being there might make her feel more comfortable."

Elliot smiled at the man. He never had any intention of leaving her alone anyways. But direct orders from the captain might make it easier to explain to his wife. Although he didn't ever think he would be able to explain that kiss.

Elliot shook his mind clear of Kathy and focused on Olivia again.

"Absolutely Captain, no problem." Elliot said. Then he got out of his chair and left the office. As he looked around the bullpen he noticed that Olivia was no longer at Fin's desk. Instead, he saw her sitting in a chair, sifting through files at her own desk.

"Hey Liv, how about you and I go back to your apartment. I really think you could use some time away from the precinct. Hell, so could I" he said jokingly.

"Uhm, yea, that would actually be really great El" she told him. Then she organized the files on her desk and stood up.

"Coat" Elliot said as he passed her a fitted brown coat that she took and wrapped around herself.

"Keys" Olivia said as she threw him his car keys. They had been laying on her desk when she noticed him looking for them.

"Thanks" he said. Then he put them in his pocket. He stepped over to Olivia and put his hand on her back, leading her away from the desk and towards the doors.

"Olivia, the captain agrees that getting out of here will do you good. And detail is still outside your apartment, and will be until we catch Jimmy. So you have nothing to worry about" Elliot told her.

"Yeah, you're right" she said, snuggling in closer to Elliot and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Elliot smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in even closer.

"You're amazing Liv, you know that right?" he asked her, then he kissed her head. They both walked silently with big smiles to the car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Derek yelled to the front door. He had been in his apartment all day and had just layed down for a nap when someone started pounding on his door.

"Yeah?" he asked annoyed as he swung open the door. When he saw who it was on the other side, he froze in terror.

"Jimmy" he sputtered out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to check on my favorite nephew. How ya been Derek?" Jimmy asked him as he stepped into the room, forcing Derek to stagger backwards.

"I've been o-kay, how about you?" he asked nervously glancing around the room for a phone or some type of weapon.

"I've been better actually" Jimmy answered him, pointing to his shoulder where Derek had shot him. Derek couldn't see the wound, but he could see the mass of bandages coming out the neck of his shirt.

"Oh, uhm, listen, I'm really sorry about that Jimmy" Derek said, trying to make nice. As he backed up even farther he could see his cell phone laying on the couch.

"Ya see Derek, I find that kinda hard to believe. I mean, you walked in on me and Olivia, and you shot me. Seems to me like you meant to do it." Jimmy told him, staring straight into his eyes.

Derek looked at Jimmy nervously as he continued backwards. "uh, ya know-" he lead on before he jumped to the side and over to the couch. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open but before he could dial even one number Jimmy grabbed the collar of his shirt and flung him to the floor. He picked the cell phone up off the ground and threw it into the wall in the other room.

"Derek man, you shoulda just left Olivia and I alone and none of this would've happened" he scolded as he pulled Derek off the floor by his hair. Then he threw him up against the wall and held him in place with his knee as he punched him in the face. He let Derek go after a minute and he slid to the floor.

"It wasn't enough just to shoot me though was it Derek? No, you had to bring the Olivia nad her partner back to the precinct and rat me out" He yelled at him as he kicked him over and over again in his chest and stomach.

After a while Jimmy stopped attacking Derek and backed up. "You got yourself a sweet little deal though didn't you?" He asked as he reached into his jeans and pulled out a folding pocket knife. He bent down so that he was face to face with Derek. "But you made sure I would be going away for a long time Derek. I don't much appreciate that." Then he jammed the knife right into Derek's gut. He watched the expressions on Derek's face turn from shock, to pain, and then to agony. Jimmy ripped the knife from Derek's body and watched as all expression left his face entirely. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He went to the sink where he rinsed Derek's blood off his knife and returned it to his pocket.

"You got what you deserved Derek" he said to the body on the floor. "Now it's Olivia's turn." Then he walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

**Okay, there ya go. I still need to write the next chapter and the ones after that but i'm pretty sure i'll be wrapping this story up soon. Got any ideas for a new SVU fic you want me to write, i'm taking requests.**

**Review review review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm a jerk. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
**

"Ahh!" Olivia screamed silently to herself, trying to muffle the noise with the pillow she was holding over her face. Elliot looked over at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked him angrily as she threw the pillow at his head. He caught it and placed it on his lap but continued to laugh.

"I never thought you were the kind of girl who would be afraid of scary movies" he told her.

Olivia and Elliot had gotten to her apartment a few hours earlier and made dinner for themselves. It was now around 8 PM and they were laying on her sofa watching 'Saw 2'.

"I'm not, but this is disgusting. I can't believe you're making me watch this!" She yelled at him smacking his arm.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't own a single DVD. And this was the only thing on so suck it up!" he said jokingly, throwing the pillow back at her. They both continued to laugh until Olivia's attention returned to the TV screen and she covered her face with the pillow again. It was then that Elliot's phone began to ring. He was frustrated that someone dare interrupt the moment between him and his partner but when he saw 'Cragen' flash on the caller ID, he knew he had to take the call.

"Liv, I gotta take this. I'll be right back okay?"

He wasn't even sure if she had heard him, she just kept her face buried behind the pillow, occasionally peeking up at the screen. Elliot laughed at her again, then he walked into the kitchen with his phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hey Captain what's up?"

"Elliot. Derek's dead." Cragen told him.

Elliot was stunned by these words and had to move to the dining table to take a seat.

"How?" He already knew the answer to his question, he had to have been murdered. And Jimmy had to have done it.

"He was beat and stabbed to death inside his apartment. M.E. says it couldn't have been more than a few hours ago" Cragen told him.

"What about the protective detail? What the hell were they doing?" Elliot asked angrily.

"He killed them too El. He stabbed one in the back, the other in the chest. Most likely with the same knife he killed Derek with" Cragen said sorrowfully. He was always sad when law enforcement officers died. But the fact that these two were murdered just to get to another person only made him feel worse.

"Shit!" Elliot yelled slamming his fist into the table. When he remembered that Olivia was in the next room he gathered his voice and spoke softly into the phone.

"So what should we do now Captain?"

There was a short pause on Cragen's end of the line.

"There really isn't anything we can do right now Elliot. We've got every available officer out there looking for Jimmy, and we've doubled the detail outside Olivia's apartment building. Right now I want you to secure the front door and all the windows and keep Olivia in your sight at all times. Hopefully Jimmy isn't stupid enough to come after two people in one day but we can't be too careful."

"Well why don't I just bring Olivia back to the precinct? Wouldn't she be safer there?" Elliot asked him.

"No Elliot. I don't want you two driving through the city when we have no idea where Jimmy is. Plus the only people here are me and the desk seargeant. Everyone else is out searching, so there wouldn't be much protection here."

Elliot got up from the table and began pacing the kitchen while Cragen continued to speak.

"Just stay put okay? Hopefully Jimmy won't be able to get through the detail. But if he does Elliot, I want you to do everything in your power to make sure he doesn't hurt Olivia. He's already done enough damage to her. Do anything you can to keep that piece of shit away from her. Anything. You got that Elliot?"

"Oh absolutely Captain" Elliot answered immediately. For days he had been imagining beating the living hell out of Jimmy until he was dead, so he really didn't mind practically getting an order to do so.

"Alright El, now go do what I told you and then go be with Olivia. And be safe" Cragen told him.

"Okay Cap, thanks for the heads-up. And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Olivia. Everything will be fine, I promise." Elliot reassured the captain.

"Bye Elliot"

As soon as Elliot hung up his phone he realized that something big was going to happen. And soon. Jimmy wasn't going to wait to go after Olivia. Whatever he had planned was going down tonight.

Elliot walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. He checked the chain and deadbolt to make sure they were secure. Then he walked into Olivia's room and locked the window by her bed. When he stepped back into the hallway he could hear Olivia calling his name.

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

He ignored her question and walked right past her to lock the living room windows.

"Elliot, what's going on? Who were you on the phone with?"

Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia. She had turned the TV off and was staring at him with concerned and worried eyes. He slowly made his way to her. He sat next to her on the couch and placed his hands on her arms.

"Liv, that was Cragen on the phone."

He braced himself for what he was going to say next. And for the undeniably horrible reaction Olivia was sure to have.

"They found Derek's body about an hour ago. He was murdered in his apartment along with the protective detail." Elliot let out quickly, just to get saying it over with.

Olivia tore her arms away from Elliot and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe what he was saying, but she couldn't keep the tears from coming. Elliot just let her cry. Watching her, he could feel his own eyes stinging with tears. After a while, Olivia lowered her hands, tears still making their way down her cheeks, leaving clean smudges where her makeup used to be.

"So, where's Jimmy?" Olivia asked. She was so upset to hear that Derek and two police officers had been murdered she didn't even bother to ask before she started crying.

"We don't know" Elliot told her reluctantly.

Olivia laughed to herself and more tears began to spill over. "Well that's great. Are we ever gonna get this guy? What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" She asked in disbelief.

Elliot moved closer to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her while she shook with fear and and some kind of fucked up amusement.

"We're staying right here Olivia. Jimmy won't hurt you I promise. I promise you and I promise myself that I will kill him before he ever gets the chance to hurt you."

**OK i really wanted to get more into this this chapter but I have to go to schooool! EW! But yea i'll start again when I get home. There are probably only two chapters left and i PROMISE that they will be up waaaay sooner than this one was!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: They're not mine :(_**

"Where the hell could he be?" Munch asked frustrated. Munch and Fin were in a squad car patrolling the city, along with almost half of the NYPD. Fin was driving while John was sitting uncomfortably in the passenger seat, his eyes permanently glued to the outside views of the window.

"Maybe dude left the city" Fin said. He knew it was unlikely. The card he sent did say he would go after Olivia after he took care of Derek. But he had to have some hope. For all they knew Jimmy could be 100 miles out of the city right now. He could have completely changed his mind about Olivia and just wanted to get away. Maybe during his attack on Derek he was injured and had to leave town to find a hospital he wouldn't be recognized in. Just when he started to get excited about his own theories he heard Munch yelling his name.

"Fin! Fin Fin Fin! I think I see him!"

"Where?!" Fin yelled back.

"Over there! Jeans, blue shirt, red hat!" Munch yelled pointing at a man walking past a coffee shop.

By this time Fin had pulled the car over and was looking out the window to where Munch was pointing.

"That's our guy." he said and then got out of the car. Munch, following his lead, opened his door and stepped onto the pavement of the busy sidewalk.

The two men walked together keeping a safe distance between themselves and Jimmy. Luckily he seemed not to notice they were following him.

"This is Detective Odafin Tutuola, my partner and I have spotted the perp and are in route behind him. I'm requesting backup near the Union Square Cafe on East 16th St." he said quietly into his radio.

Munch looked at Fin as they continued walking. "You wanna wait for backup?" he asked him quietly.

"Not a chance" he replied, then he started to walk up behind Jimmy. Munch followed his partners lead, feeling for his gun in case he needed to use it.

"Yo Jimmy!" Fin yelled at the man only about three feet in front of him. There was a crowd of people around them and, like Munch, Fin didn't want to draw his weapon unless it was absolutely necessary. He started to regret that decision though. Maybe if he had pulled out his gun Jimmy would've thought twice before he spun around and nailed him right in the jaw.

"Son of a bitch!" Fin yelled as he stumbled back. Jimmy had already gotten several yards ahead them when Munch started after him.

"Somebody stop him!" Munch yelled to the crowd around him. The people on the streets just scurried away from them though. Backing up against the buildings and into the spaces between parked cars.

"Jimmy Somers! Stop!" Munch tried. 'Yea right' he told himself. When has asking a criminal to stop ever worked? Jimmy was getting further and further away and Munch was already heaving for air.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he slowed to a stop. He was too old and too outta shape to be able to chase Jimmy all over Manhattan. He stood hunched over trying to catch his breath while he watched Jimmy turn the corner and disappear.

"Shit man what happened?" Fin asked Munch when he caught up to him, hand holding his jaw.

"What happened is I missed my trip to the gym this week. Jimmy however, did not."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Last night Olivia fell asleep crying on the couch. Elliot didn't want to wake her so he picked her up carefully and brought her into her room. He placed her under the covers on one side of the bed, and he crawled on top of the covers on the other side, falling asleep himself.

In the morning Elliot was the first to wake up. He looked over and saw Olivia lying next to him. She had kicked all the covers off her body and had scrunched herself up into a little ball. He climbed off of his side of the bed and walked over to Olivia's side. He grabbed the blanket and comforter tangled around her feet and pulled them back up over her shoulders. Then he moved the hair hanging in front of her face and placed it behind her ears, kissing the cheek he had just cleared.

Elliot decided to let Olivia sleep for a little while longer and thought he might as well go make breakfast for them both.

When Elliot walked back to Olivia's room with a plate full of food, he found that the door was locked.

"Olivia, I got breakfast for you. Open up" he said, and then waited for a reply. Nothing.

"Liv come on, open the door. It's me." He waited a few more minutes. Nothing. By now Elliot was beginning to worry. Why wasn't Olivia listening to him? Something had to be wrong.

"Olivia I'm coming in alright?" He put the plate on the floor and stood in front of the door for a moment. With one big grunt he threw himself, shoulder first, into the wooden frame. The lock gave way and the door flew open with a crack. Elliot stepped into the room and looked around. He didn't see Olivia right away and that scared him. He only felt relief when he heard a small noise, a whimper, coming from around the corner of the room.

"Olivia?" Elliot said as he walked to the far end of the dresser, the source of the whimper. There, Sitting on the floor, forehead on knees, was Olivia.

"Liv, what's the matter?" Elliot asked her, sitting down on the floor next to her and rubbing her hair. Olivia looked up at Elliot, completely dumbfounded. Then she threw her arms around him and burind her face into his shoulder. Elliot could feel the warm wetness of tears soaking through his cotton tshirt.

"Liv, baby, are you okay?" he asked her again, pulling her away from him by her shoulders forcing her to look at him. She said nothing.

"Olivia. What's wrong?"

Liv shrugged his hands off of his shoulders and stood up. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Elliot kept his eyes on her the whole time, waiting for her to speak.

"I woke up this morning and could hear someone in the apartment. I didn't know it was you. I didn't even know you spent the night. But as soon as I heard you I locked the bedroom door and hid. I was thinking to myself 'Oh God, it's Jimmy. He's finally got me'". I was terrified.

Elliot looked at Olivia, feeling like a jerk for scaring her the way he had. Maybe if he would have been a little quieter while making breakfast, or maybe if he would've woken her up to help him make breakfast, she wouldn't have thought he was a pshycotic rapist/murderer.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" He told her, feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes.

He stood up off the floor and moved to join her on the bed. He sat down next to her and hauled his feet up underneath him, sitting Indian style. Then he grabbed a pillow and placed it across his legs. "Come here Liv" he said, placing one arm around her shoulder. Olivia understood the gesture and dropped down, placing her head in Elliot's lap.

"Olivia, I've said it once and I'll say it again. You are never going to have to worry about Jimmy hurting you. I will stay here with you until we catch the bastard. I will do everything possible to make sure he isn't able to get to you. I'm willing to sacrifice myself in any way for you. I love you Olivia you hear me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I refuse to let Jimmy get in the way of that."

Olivia turned her head and looked up at Elliot's face. "You really mean that? You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

He didn't even have to think twice about his answer. "Absoultely" he told her.

That was all Olivia needed to hear. She immediately sat up and took Elliot's face into her hands. "I'm really glad to hear you say that El, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I love you" Then they kissed, sealing the promise of their words with the locking of their lips.

**_Tell me if this was kinda gay or not lmaoo. I was seriously considering discontinuing this story cause I've pretty much lost all interest in continuing it, but I would feel too guilty if i did that lol. So I'm definitely gonna finish it, but don't count on updates being very frequent. Sorry._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok all, you probably will be able to tell that I did NOT write this last chapter. A very dear girl by the username of Jareau-Freak-Forever-101 agreed to finish this story for me. I'm sorry I was not able to complete it myself, but I hope you all enjoy this. **_

When backup arrived way too late then they should have, Munch told them what  
happened while Fin sat in the back of the ambulance as they fixed his jaw.

Don had called Olivia and Eliot too tell them what happened and too get there  
immediately. So they did.

When they got there El went too get out but Olivia didn't she was scared,  
she knew it was her fault for putting her colleagues into danger and she  
didn't know how too make it right.

"Olivia Benson, they are not mad at you if that's what your thinking  
about" El said, its like he read her mind.

"I know, it just seems like its my fault some how" She whispered.

"Well its not ok, now come see them to get reassurance" El said, walking  
around to open her door for her.

But as he passed the front of the car, he glanced at the crowd and noticed  
the one and only Jimmy Somers standing there keeping a close eye on Olivia in  
the car. El didn't want too spook Olivia any more then she was and just  
carried on doing what he was doing but every now and then, glancing over too  
him.

"Liv, why don't you go see Fin while I go talk too Munch and Cragen" El  
said, giving her a huge hug before she nodded and walked over to the  
ambulance.

"Guys, He's here, in the crowd" El said, nodding his head to were Jimmy  
Somers was standing.

"He is, well move in and surround him, but do it calmly we don't want too  
freak Olivia out" Munch said, looking at Olivia too make sure she wasn't  
looking.

"Lets go" Elliot said, quickly glancing over at Olivia to see if she was  
safe.

The 3 men went different ways and Jimmy Somers had no idea what they were  
doing but he had a feeling that it wasn't good so he began too back up, and  
then he darted off with Elliot, Munch and Don on his tail, Olivia had her back  
turned to this and did not see but Fin did but just kept her talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jimmy Somers, Freeze" Cragen yelled.

"Ok, I give up" Jimmy said putting his hands above his head and turning  
around.

Elliot walked over too him and arrested him, read him his rights and put him  
in the back of the awaiting police car just outside of the alley way that  
Jimmy lead them too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the original spot where they were, Elliot walked  
over to Olivia, turned her too face him and said "Liv, He's gone we got  
him, you don't need to worry about him any longer"!

Olivia stood there astonished at what her partner just told her.

"He Is, Jimmy is in custody, We have him" Olivia said her face beginning  
to lighten happily for the first time in awhile.  
"Yes Liv we have him" El said, just as he said that, Eliot grabbed  
Olivia's waist pulled her close and laid a long, sweet and passionate kiss  
upon her lips, and for the first time EVER, Olivia Benson truly felt LOVED as  
well as SAFE!

**The End**

_**Alright, there you go. I'm truly sorry if you didn't enjoy but Jareau-Freak-Forever-101 worked hard on this. Plus she's written more stories than I have so the girl has more experience :) Thanks again!**_


End file.
